dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell quotes
This page lists Maxwell's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Maxwell (Base Game) Tools * Axe- "Sometimes the direct approach is best." * Luxury Axe- "It gets sharper with every cut." * Shovel- "This is some real advanced technology." * Regal Shovel- "This shovel is worth a princely sum." * Pickaxe- "Everybody loves a little mining." * Opulent Pickaxe- "This must be game logic." * Razor- "If only the world had a single neck." * Razor (can't shave)- "If only the world had a single neck." * Razor (nothing left)- "If only the world had a single neck." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "It feels good to undo the work of others." * Pitchfork- "The tool of choice for perfectionists." Lights * Campfire (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." * Campfire (high)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." * Campfire (normal)- "Firey." * Campfire (low)- "It needs fuel." * Campfire (embers)- "I'm going to lose it." * Campfire (burned out)- "That's not coming back." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." * Fire Pit (high)- "A roaring fire." * Fire Pit (normal)- "It's hot." * Fire Pit (low)- "It's getting low." * Fire Pit (embers)- "I should attend to that." * Fire Pit (burned out)- "It's gone cold." * Torch- "It keeps Charlie at bay." * Torch (run out)- "Dang it. Another torch down." * Miner Hat- "Eventually the firefly will starve." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Why hello, Mr. Crane." * Lantern- "I hope this keeps Them away." Survival * Backpack- "I wish there were porters around here." * Piggyback- "Oh that's just demeaning." * Bird Trap- "They keep falling for it!" * Bug Net- "Good for capturing defenseless insects." * Fishing Rod- "I will eat for a lifetime." * Straw Roll- "I don't like sleeping rough." * Fur Roll- "At least they're good for something." * Tent- "That's a bit rustic for my taste." * Trap- "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." * Healing Salve- "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." * Honey Poultice- "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." * Heat Stone- "A pocketful of heat." * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's useless when cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Comfortably warm." * Heat Stone (hot)- " It's almost too hot to hold." * Umbrella- "It's crooked!" * Compass- This quote is dependant on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Food * Crock Pot- "Just the thought makes my mouth water." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Wait for it..." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Here it comes!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Finally, some quality grub." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "Do I look like a farmer?" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "It's growing." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Needs manure." * Ice Box- "A little piece of winter in a box." * Drying Rack- "I can dry meats so that they last longer." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Still moist." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Like the desert." Science * Science Machine- "I can't believe I forgot how to build these things." * Alchemy Engine- "It unlocks recipes of middling utility." * Winterometer- "Not the most useful invention isn't it?" * Rainometer- "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." * Lightning Rod- "A little bit of protection!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Energy flows through it." * Gunpowder- "Now this, I like." Fight * Spear- "It's a spear. Yup." * Hambat- "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." * Boomerang- "Beats getting your hands messy." * Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! Clumsy!" * Blow Dart- "A glorious tube of pain-giving!" * Sleep Dart- "Call me Mr. Sandman." * Fire Dart- "Just make sure to breathe out." * Football Helmet- "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." * Grass Suit- "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." * Log Suit- "Ugh, I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." * Marble Suit- "That really isn't my style." * Bee Mine- "They wait so patiently." * Tooth Trap- "This one packs a punch." * Shelmet- "This will keep me standing. If I need to fight. * Snurtle Shell Armor- "That is not dapper at all." Structures * Bee Box - "It holds my bees." * Bee Box (no honey)- "My bees are not working hard enough." * Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit longer." * Bee Box (full with honey)- "So tempting, but so full of bees." * Birdcage- "You'll never get me behind bars again." * Birdcage (occupied)- "I feel for ya, feathers." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "You'll still be in there when you wake up." * Pig House- "That's like their only trick." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "I'll huff and I'll puff!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I'd go inside too, if I was him." * Hay Wall (Item)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." * Hay Wall- "It's a tinderbox." * Wood Wall (Item)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." * Wood Wall- "Moderately tough, but flammable!" * Stone Wall (Item)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." * Stone Wall- "This will keep the riff-raff out." * Potted Fern- "How quaint." * Chest- "A place to store loot." * Chest (full)- "It's full" * Chest (not allowed to store)- "That can't go in there." * Sign- "It says... nothing." Turfs * Cobblestones- "At least this one is useful." * Wooden Flooring- "I prefer hardwoods." * Checkerboard Flooring- "That's my natural habitat." * Carpeted Flooring- "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" * Grass Turf- "Scratchy." * Marsh Turf- "It's dripping all over." * Savannah Turf- "Dirty." * Forest Turf- "Smells like mud." * Rocky Turf- "Kinda rough." * Fungal Turf- "Turf." * Slimy Turf- "Turf." * Mud Turf- "Turf." * Cave Rock Turf- "Turf." * Guano Turf- "Turf." Refine * Rope- "You'd think this would have more uses." * Boards- "Roughly hewn." * Cut Stone- "The building blocks of civilization." * Papyrus- "A blank canvas." * Purple Gem- "Purple brings great power." * Nightmare Fuel- "Ahhh. Refreshing." Magic * Meat Effigy- "I'm not above using this." * Prestihatitator- "Quite a dapper machine." * Shadow Manipulator- "This is where I do my own personal research." * Pan Flute- "I'm going to sing a song of madness." * Night Light- "It burns with a beautiful glow." * Night Armour- "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." * Dark Sword- "Snicker-snack!" * One-man Band- "It has a good beat, and you can dance to it." * Bat Bat- "Violence has never felt better." * Life Giving Amulet- "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." * Chilled Amulet- "It's frosted over." * Nightmare Amulet- "It speaks with the shadow." * Fire Staff- "A basic enchantment, but effective." * Ice Staff- "It feels like my heart." * Telelocator Staff- "Power can do amazing things when funneled through the right channels." * Charged Telelocator Focus- "That should do the trick." * Incomplete Telelocator Focus- "The fuel needs more focus points." * Empty Telolocator Socket "This one's ready." * Full Telelocator Socket- "The fuel needs a focus." Dress * Sewing Kit- "A fine and noble endeavour." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "They are at least warm." * Straw Hat- "A hat fit for a peasant." * Beefalo Hat- "How unfashionable." * Beekeeper Hat- "I'll wear it if I have to." * Feather Hat- "I will lure them in with my plumage." * Winter Hat- "How disappointingly rustic." * Top Hat- "Some fine haberdashery." * Dapper Vest- "It's no three-piece, but it's dapper enough." * Breezy Vest- "It's more of a fall vest." * Puffy Vest- "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." * Bush Hat- "There's room in there for me." * Garland- "Definitely not my style." * Walking Cane- "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." Ancient * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "The heart of the city is still." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It beats once again." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The pulse is quickening." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The pulse is holding steady." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "The pulse is waning." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It calms once more." * Lazy Forager's Amulet- "Simple magic is often the best." * Magiluminescence- "This will make me stand out." * Construction Amulet- "I swear I don't normally need this." * The Lazy Explorer- "I must rely on focusing tools in this form." * Star Caller's Staff- "With a bigger gem it would be so much more powerful." * Deconstruction Staff- "I must rely on focusing tools in this form." * Pick/Axe- "I don't know why I didn't think of this." * Thulecite Crown- "Fuel must flow." * Thulecite Suit- "Thulecite meshes so well with nightmare fuel." * Thulecite Club- "The fuel runs deep in this." * Houndious Shootius- "Now I just have to set it up." * Houndious Shootius (placed)- "Some of my better work." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "I've heard them described as 'piney'." *Evergreen (chopped)- "That's not about to grow back." *Evergreen (burning)- "Oops." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Ashes to ashes." *Lumpy Evergreen- "It looks sickly." *Log- "It's a piece of wood, what more is there to say?" *Log (burning)- "Well, that was fun while it lasted." *Charcoal- "Nothing will steal my carbon!" *Pinecone- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." *Baby Evergreen- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." *Spiky Tree- "A tree with a foul demeanor." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "There it goes." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It's no use to anyone now." *Marble Tree- "How whimsical." *Totally Normal Tree- "What's his problem?" *Living Log- "I like the sound they make when they burn." *Sapling- "A supple, woody stem." *Sapling (picked)- "It'll grow back." *Sapling (burning)- "Oops." *Sapling (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" *Twigs- "Common, but useful." *Grass Tuft- "Tufty." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Already harvested." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "Needs manure." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Oops." *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" *Cut Grass- "The mundane stuff of the earth." *Berry Bush- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." *Berry Bush (picked)- "And now we wait." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs manure." *Berry Bush (burning)- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" *Reeds- "There's wind in them there willows." *Reeds (picked)- "No more tubes." *Reeds (burning)- "Oops." *Cut Reeds- "I think I could build something useful from this." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "It's growing." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It's ready." *Marsh Plant- "What a generic little plant." *Spiky Bush- "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "I scratched my arms up doing this." *Flower- "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." *Petals- "Like so much confetti." *Evil Flower- "I like that flower." *Dark Petals- "It's dripping with nightmare essence." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a red mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I'll have to come back for it." *Red Mushroom (picked)- "It's all used up." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Green Fungus." *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "When do those ones come up?" *Green Mushroom (picked)- "Been there, done that." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "The blue ones are good for something." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It's not ready." *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Another time, maybe?" Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "Not the bees!" *Killer Bee Hive- "That looks dangerous." *Honeycomb- "It's full of bee seeds" *Hound Mound- "It's a tunnel down to the hound nests." *Bone- "Hungry devils, aren't they?" *Touch Stone- "There's a story behind that..." *Harp Statue- "Not my best work." *Marble Pillar- "I've always wondered who built those." *Marble- "It's strong stuff." *Merm House- "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." *Merm Head- "The eyes follow you around." *Pig Head- "Erm...charming." *Pig Torch- "Great. Now they have fire." *Basalt Boulder- "I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it." *Boulder- "It's a rock." *Rocks- "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?" *Flint- "Ow! I cut my finger!." *Nitre- "One third of the way there..." *Gold Nugget- "This was important to me once." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "What lies beneath?" *Grave (dug)- "Already got that one." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "That looks out-of-place." *Animal Tracks- "Some dumb beast passed through here." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "Drat! It got away." *Animal Tracks (found)- "I smell dung and beast-sweat." *Wooden Thing- "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It is still incomplete." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "It's alive!" *Ring Thing- "This is the quantum field guard band." *Crank Thing- "This is used to agitate the humours." *Box Thing- "This is a box full of sadness and woe." *Metal Potato Thing- "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." *Wormhole (closed)- "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." *Wormhole (open)- "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." *Wormhole (exited)- "Yech. It's horrible in there." *Pond- "I can see my face reflected off the top." *Skeleton- "Ha! I remember that one." *Spider Den- "They grow big here." *Spider Egg- "Squishy." *Rabbit Hole- "There's a world going on under there." *Walrus Camp- "The Walrusser can't be far." *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "I best not linger when winter comes." Nature - Caves * Sinkhole (plugged)- "I plugged it a long time ago." * Sinkhole (unplugged)- "That was not a good idea!" *Rope to Surface- "Get me out of here!" * Blue Mushtree- "It smells of rot and failure." *Red Mushtree- "Where's Waldo?" *Green Mushtree- "Ugh, it smells bad." *Light Flower- "It's so dark down here." *Light Bulb- "It will run out eventually." *Stalagmite- "Rocks. How dull." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Stalagmite. How dull." *Spilagmite- "How did that get down here?" *Slurtle Mound- "That's revolting." *Rabbit Hutch- "Oh, isn't that clever." *Barrel- "What a disgusting home." *Fern- "I'd like to step on it." *Foliage- "A meal fit for a peasant." *Cave Banana Tree- "It looks like a banana, but I'm not buying it." Nature - Ruins * Ancient Statue- "A once proud race." * Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "This can be partially restored." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Where are their gods now?" *Broken Clockworks- "Mechanical refuse." *Relic- "Remnants of an extinct civilization." *Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light" *Ornate Chest- "It's a trap." *Nightmare Light- "The over-use of fuel was their downfall." *Thulecite- "An exceedingly rare but useful material." *Thulecite Wall- "An ancient wall." *Thulecite Wall (item)- "Pocket sized wall pieces. Yup." Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "Such quality worksmanship!" *Clockwork Bishop- "I'm especially proud of that piece." *Clockwork Castle- "A castle for my home." *Damaged Knight- "It looks beyond repair." *Damaged Bishop- "They degrade without proper upkeep." *Damaged Rook- "The builders have left it in a state of abandonment." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? Is that you? It's me! Maxwell!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW Charlie! That hurt." *Hound- "They don't recognise me!" *Red Hound- "I put fire gems in there as a joke." *Blue Hound- "I had a lot of surplus gems!" *Hound's Tooth- "This could be used for fashion." *Spider- "It's mostly digestive system." *Spider (sleeping)- "Sssh! It will wake up hungry." *Spider (dead)- "Haha!" *Spider Warrior- "It's a specialized form." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I don't want to wake that one." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" *Spider Gland- "Distasteful." *Silk- "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments." *Krampus- "You won't catch me!" *Krampus Sack- "It's really light." *Merm- "They were here when I got here." *Tentacle- "I'm glad the rest of it is down there." *Tentacle Spike- "Ugh. This is so revolting." *Tentacle Spots- "This is how they reproduce." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "This one is odd." *Baby Tentacle- "Babies?" *Pig Guard- "Blech. Disgusting brute." *Werepig- "That one's gone feral." *Ghost- "It remembers me!" *MacTusk- "Don't you recognise me?." *Wee MacTusk- "A chip off the old block." *Walrus Tusk- "I'll put this to better use." *Tam o' Shanter- "Made in Scotland." *Mosquito- "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." *Mosquito (picked up)- "I got him." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "It's a tricky one." *Spitter- "Aggressive little thing, isn't it? *Batilisk- "Ugh. Ugly beasts." *Snurtle- "That's strange. That must be new." *Slurtle- "I don't remember that being down here." *Slurtle Slime- "There must be a better way." *Broken Shell- "They don't fit back together." *Lureplant- "A vicious plant." *Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I can use this to my advantage." *Eye Plant- "The meat bulb's pawns." *Slurper- "Simple creatures. They exist only to sleep and feed." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Creatures in this world evolve at a terrifying rate." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "Well that's new!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "You aren't fooling me, plant." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Something stirs." Mobs - Neutral Animals * Beefalo- "Just look at that stupid beast." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." * Beefalo (shaved)- "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." * Beefalo Wool- "It smells like a barn." * Beefalo Horn- "Call forth the beasts!" * Baby Beefalo- "They're even ugly as children." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "They're even ugly as children." * Bee- "They work so hard, the fools." * Bee- (picked up)- "Now what do I do with it?" * Killer Bee- "What is that bee so angry about?" * Killer Bee (picked up)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." * Stinger- "It's dripping with venom." * Pig- "What a slobbering fool." * Pig (following)- "He's simple but he's mine." * Pig Skin- "It was him or me." * Bunnyman- "It reminds me of my old act." * Beardlord- "It reminds me of my old act." * Bunny Puff- "Silly rabbit." * Frog- "It jumps and licks things." * Frog (sleeping)- "It looks tired." * Koalefant- "A distant cousin of the beefalo." * Winter Koalefant- "It has its winter coat on." * Rock Lobster- "I banished these guys down here for a reason." * Pengull- "Nice tux." * Splumonkey- "I don't have time for you!" Mobs - Passive Animals * Butterfly- "It's a flying flower." * Butterfly (picked up)- "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off you." * Crow- "I don't know how they got here." * Crow (picked up)- "Shhhh... My pretty." * Jet Feather- "Black is the colour of sleep." * Redbird- "The redbird comes from the firelands." * Redbird (picked up)- "Silence, bird!" * Crimson Feather- "Red is the color of fire." * Snowbird- "I don't recognise that one." * Snowbird (picked up)- "Quiet, you." * Azure Feather- "Grey is the colour of pain." * Gobbler- "It's addicted to fermented berries." * Chester- "Annoying little monster. He has his uses, though." * Eye Bone- "Stop looking at me!" * Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "What is it waiting for?" * Ash (Eye Bone)- "Don't worry. There will be more Chesters." * Rabbit- "I've been here too long - It actually looks tasty." * Rabbit (picked up)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." * Beardling- "I've been here too long - It actually looks tasty." * Beardling (picked up)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." * Fireflies- "How pretty." * Fireflies (picked up)- "I could squish them if I wanted to." * Mandrake - "Oh shut UP, will you?" * Mandrake (following)- "What a disturbing root." * Mandrake (dead)- "My ears are still ringing." * Mandrake (cooked)- "It has lost a lot of its power." * Mandrake (knock out effect)- "Ugh, my head hurts." Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "These were a failed experiment." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It's made of dirty beefalo hair." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Well. That's tempting." *Tallbird Egg- "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It tastes like broken dreams." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "We've got a live one here." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "That tastes about as good as you would expect." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Hot enough for ya?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "It's getting tepid." *Smallbird- "What!? What do you want?" *Smallbird (hungry)- "You want some food?" *Smallbird (starving)- "He's so hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird- "It's less cute now that it's grown up." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "They sure do eat a lot!" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A hungry beast is a dangerous beast!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "Disgusting creature!" *Spider Queen- "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." *Spider Hat- "Spiders have such malleable wills." *Deerclops- "Even I am afraid of that guy." *Deerclops Eyeball- "Deerclops are myopic." *Ancient Guardian- "My my, the fuel has changed you." *Guardian's Horn- " I'm sorry I had to do that, old friend." Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "Lookin good!" *Pig King- "That's a man with his priorities in order!" *Wes (trapped)- "He displeased me." *Abigail- "Why won't just these mortals stay dead?" Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "I like to think of it as a baby bird prison." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side up." *Monster Meat- "How revolting." *Cooked Monster Meat- "I'll eat it if I have to." *Monster Jerky- "My teeth are getting too old for this." *Meat- "I'm used to much finer fare." *Cooked Meat- "It smells less like barnyard, now." *Leafy Meat- "A feeble attempt to trick the weaker minded." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "The heat has made this a suitable meal." *Jerky- "My teeth are getting too old for this." *Drumstick- "It tastes strangely like berries." *Fried Drumstick- "Still tastes like berries." *Fish- "Fresh from the murky depths." *Cooked Fish- "It still stinks" *Eel- "They only exist in the depths." *Cooked Eel- "It will have to do." *Morsel- "This is barely a mouthful." *Cooked Morsel- "Well, at least it's not moving anymore" *Small Jerky- "My teeth are getting too old for this." *Koalefant Trunk- "Full of summer mucus." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "At least the mucus burned off." *Frog Legs- "Muscular." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Stringy." *Batilisk Wing- "I'm not eating that." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "I'm still not eating that." Food - Fruits * Berries- "Sigh, if I have to." * Roasted Berries- "A little more refined, at least" * Cave Banana- "Like ashes in my mouth." * Cooked Banana- "Even worse than raw." * Dragon Fruit- "Exotic and delicious." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "A little more refined, at least." * Durian- "It's an aquired taste." * Extra Smelly Durian- "A little more refined, at least." * Pomegranate- "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me" * Sliced Pomegranate- "A little more refined, at least." Food - Vegetables *Corn- "High in fructose." *Popcorn- "A little more refined, at least." *Carrot (planted)- "How mundane." *Carrot (picked)- "I'm not a fan of vegetables." *Roasted Carrot- "A little more refined, at least." *Pumpkin- "Halloween was always my favourite." *Hot Pumpkin- "A little more refined, at least." *Eggplant- "Just another boring plant." *Braised Eggplant- "A little more refined, at least." *Red Cap- "I forget what this one does." *Cooked Red Cap- "Kind of bitter." *Green Cap- "I should eat it." *Cooked Green Cap- "Salty!" *Blue Cap- "What could go wrong?" *Cooked Blue Cap- "Umami!" *Glow Berry- "What a neat trick." *Lichen- "Dry, crumbly, sustaining." Food - Crock Pot *Turkey Dinner- "How festive." *Powdercake- "What foul product of science is this?" *Most recipes- "My compliments to the chef!" Food - Other *Seeds- "I suppose these won't plant themselves." *Seeds (specific)- "This labour is beneath me." *Roasted Seeds- "I broiled the life out of 'em." *Honey- "Sticky and sweet." *Butterfly Wings- "Ha ha ha. I got him!" *Butter- "Some puns are irresistible." *Rot- "That used to be food until I wasted it." *Rotten Egg- "Disgusting. Why am I carrying this around?" Misc Items *Blueprint- "I know all about that. I just forgot." *Gears- "My pets! What has become of you?" *Ash- "A fine powder that smells of destruction." *Red Gem- "Red brings fire." *Blue Gem- "Blue brings ice." *Yellow Gem- "I can feel the magic in this." *Green Gem- "The nightmare fuel will unlock its true potential." *Orange Gem- "It will be quite powerful with some fuel." *Beard Hair- "Hirsute." *Manure- "It's the way of all mortal life." *Guano- "Disgusting!" *Melty Marbles- "This was important to someone once." *Fake Kazoo- "This was important to someone once." *Gord's Knot- "This was important to someone once." *Gnome- "This was important to someone once." *Tiny Rocketship- "This was important to someone once." *Frazzled Wires- "This was important to someone once." *Ball and Cup- "This was important to someone once." *Hardened Rubber Bung- "This was important to someone once." *Mismatched Buttons- "This was important to someone once." *Second-hand Dentures- "This was important to someone once." *Lying Robot- "This was important to someone once." *Dessicated Tentacle- "This was important to someone once." *Codex Umbra- "I'm so sorry Charlie." *Codex Umbra (Not enough fuel)- "I need some nightmare fuel." *Codex Umbra (Not enough sanity)- "I have a headache!" Adventure Mode * (Failed)- "I of all people should be able to do this." * Obelisk (Sanity, down)- "It only half-exists on this plane" * Obelisk (Insanity, up)- "I can see its true nature now!" * Obelisk (Sanity, up)- "I can see its true nature now!" * Obelisk (Insanity, down)- "There are two ways to see that obstacle." * Divining Rod (in its starting base)- "The portals lead to the next rod. " * Divining Rod- "I can use this to find my missing parts." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Mostly just background noise." * Divining Rod (warm)- "This is the right direction." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I should keep my eyes peeled." * Divining Rod (hot)- "It must be right under my nose!" * Divining Rod Base- It's the starting mechanism." * Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "I need to insert the divining rod." * Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Progress!" * Maxwell's Door- "So that's where I left that thing." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "That accursed thing!" * -Maxwell's Light "I wonder how they work." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'm sure I had my reasons when I placed this." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Maybe I shouldn't have put that there. " * Sick Wormhole- "It looks ill." * Nightmare Lock- "It keeps the master in the chair." * Nightmare Throne- "It's less painful than it looks. Barely." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better him than me." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better her than me." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better it than me." *"NOUNLOCK"- "Ah, I am a fool. I had dared to hope." Announcements *Battlecry- "To arms!" *Battlecry (prey)- "You look tasty!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Brains over brawn!" *Hungry- "I am empty inside." *Leaving combat- "And stay away!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "You're not worth my time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Next time, pig!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "Killing me won't bring back your honey!" *Dusk- "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up." *Entering light- "The light is back." *Entering darkness- "It's dark! I can't see!" *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- "That didn't work." *Failed to craft something- "Er... I can't do that." *Trying to sleep during the day- "I can't sleep in the day." *Trying to sleep when too hungry-"I'm too hungry. I can't sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "Not while there's danger afoot!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are getting restless." *Deerclops is coming- "I hear the deerclops." *Inventory full- "My pockets are full." *Eating (stale food)- "That was past its due-date." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was putrid." *Eating (painful food)- "Ow! That hurt my mouth." *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." Unimplemented * Maxwell Head- "Hey, handsome." * Deadly Feast- "It smells... noxious." * Skull Chest- "That's one snazzy chest." * Accomplishment- "I need to pass the time somehow." * Accomplishment completed- "That kinda makes it all worthwhile." Maxwell (Reign of Giants) Tools Lights Survival Food Science Fight Structures Turfs Refine Magic Dress Nature - Plants Nature - Objects Mobs - Monsters Mobs - Neutral Animals Mobs - Passive Animals Mobs - Tallbird Family Mobs - Bosses Mobs - Other Food - Meats Food - Fruits Food - Vegetables Food - Crock Pot Food - Other Misc Items Announcements Trivia *"Not the bees!" Is probably a reference to a famous Nicholas Cage movie, "The Wicker Man." *"I will eat for a lifetime" Is a reference to the "Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day" saying. Category:Character Quotes